I Give My All
by Love and Peace Forever
Summary: Kendall Knight & Jo Taylor have been dating for six months. Yet, Kendall wonders off too Logan & sleeps with the brunette just to pleasure his sexual needs.But when words of love, hatred, disgust, & pain are being confessed, a broken heart will be shattered along with a broken boy will be left behind; not knowing a unborn child will come to his life.Full Story, Drabbles. MPreg. R
1. Chapter 1

It's happening once again. All the things I want, all the things I need, all the things I wish for, it's coming reality, a reality that is slowly killing me inside; ripping me apart ever so delicately and ever so slowly, that surely the pain I am ever so feeling is now like a best friend, a friend that won't betray me, that won't go running off to his girlfriend after we are finished here, finished with our deeds. The pain will stay, surely lingering on and wrapping its poisonous arms around my delicate and fragile heart; the organ that is slowly bleeding to its death and is kindly reminding me that with each passionate night I pass with my best friend is like an invisible stab to my heart's already open wounds.

Closing my eyes is the best choice for me right at this moment, letting my mind wonder off to a perfect world in which this night of lust and desire is a night of passion and love. That tonight isn't about getting off or satisfying his needs. No, tonight is about our love, the love I really desire, the love that I really need, the love that is meant for_ me _and not for _her_.

I felt his lips upon my own, harsh kisses and painful bites were left lingering upon my own bruised ones. I knew he was searching for the soft, delicate, glossed lips he loved to kiss every moment of the day; but, why couldn't he want my own? Why doesn't he desire soft, yet plump lips that are my own? Why doesn't he have that need to kiss me instead of imagining that he is having his way with his _girlfriend_? Why is he making me suffer this way?

I finally felt his body pressed upon my own, his hips moving against mine; trying to find that delicious friction he so desperately desired as this was just another night of fucking for him, while to me, it was a night of passionate love making even though he wasn't being gentle to me at all and deep down it hurts, it hurts so bad that he doesn't love me like I love him. Suddenly I felt his hands undress me as his lips bit down hard upon my naked flesh, leaving the marks of desire on my now flushed skin, leaving markings of the nights we have together. Reminders to my withering heart.

Soon I felt him inside of me, moving hard and fast, deep and ever so painfully; and it hurt, it hurts so bad that tears form under my closed eyelids and slowly escape leaving a trail behind, a reminder of the tears my broken heart is sheading. The pleasure fades away and pain is left behind, as his thrusts become ever so harder, deeper and faster, that I could feel liquid escaping from my pulsing hole and I really don't care if it's his spit mixed with my juices or blood that is traveling down my cheeks and onto the wrinkled white sheets. Because I just don't really care.

Suddenly the pain lingers and the pleasure returns as that familiar feeling in my stomach makes its presence and ever so quickly I wrap my legs around his muscular waist, my arms encircling his neck as I lean in, my lips against his ear and with a whimper of loss, heartbreak, hope and the love I feel for him, I whimper so softly "I love you Kendall", as I come undone, spurts of whiteness stain our stomachs as I unconsciously clench around Kendall, soon feeling him come inside me, deep.

We lay there for just a few seconds before he pulls away and stands up, leaving me there as if I was a ragdoll and it hurts to know that the words that escaped my lips will never mean anything to him. I slowly open my eyes, my brown orbs glazed with un-shed tears as I stare at him, following his movements of cleaning himself and getting redressed. I bite my bottom lip to hold back my pleading and cries; soon making eye contact with him as he stares at me with this unknown look and soon the words that he says finishes killing my aching heart.

"I know Logan, but it could never work… because you very well know, deep down, I will always love Jo… Goodbye Logan"

Then he leaves, leaving everything we have behind; the nights of passion, lust, desire, and need are over. And that's when I break down, curling into a fetal position and let the cries of heartbreak out.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Please Review!

xoxo

~Love and Peace Forever


	2. Chapter 2

"_I will __**always**__ love Jo."_

He _loves _her; Kendall Knight _loves_ Jo Taylor. Just hearing those words echo throughout my malfunctioning mind, is like having a poisonous knife being pushed deeper to my withering heart; creating the unbearable wound bigger and deeper, the pain slowly consuming my bleeding heart. I pull my knees closer to my chest, my arms wrapped tightly around my midsection; my nails digging into the now broken flesh, small streams of blood dancing their way down my naked body. Soon pain is consuming my whole body making me burry my face deeper into the white, soft pillow; a barrier that keeps the world from knowing my pain and my sobs of heartbreak.

I let my nails dig deeper, my legs are brought closer, and the sudden movement leads my pulsing and aching hole to sting with unbearable pain; quickly feeling liquid trail down my bruised cheeks. I let a sudden scream escape my plump lips –skin broken and bleeding- as the white pillow accepts the cries of heartbreak with open arms. I shiver and tremble; the cold wind from the AC taunting my bare skin with its ghostly cold hands, making me try to find that warmth, that security, the protection and love that I crave for so much. Soon, a headache starts to form, a twisted and painful pounding starts to appear; leaving an aching feeling against my skull.

Suddenly a screech of a cry escaped my lips, the stings and pain becoming too much, leading my nails to dig deeper; now breaking more of my flesh and letting my red blood flow out of the open wounds. The pounding in my head becomes unbearable that I can't even stand anymore which is slowly making me go crazy; and all because Kendall Knight couldn't love me back, couldn't love his best friend, he couldn't love the nerd named Hortense Logan Mitchell.

Soon, the pain, stinging, and heartbreak became a blur; taking over my now uptight nerves and malfunctioning body. The trembles and shivers becoming more frequent, the loss for air leading me to let out sudden gasps; my lungs pleading and begging to breath. I started to feel my heart race, beating out of control and letting the pieces fall to a black hole as the wounds that the beating organ carries became deeper. I let another scream escape, this time of heartbreak and fright.

Then everything stopped and became a sudden blur. I felt a warm hand upon my bare shoulder; my body quickly taking in the warmth to at least heat up my now cold blood. Soon I felt arms being wrapped around me, as I felt being lifted –along with the blood and cum stained sheets- and was being held close, my face buried into the crook of a warm neck, my hands quickly clutching to a shirt covered chest, still the heat was vibrating off of this body and wrapping around my cold body like a fuzzy warm blanket. I let out a painful whimper when this person's hand lightly touched my sensitive bottom, only to move under my legs. I was soon carried away from this nightmare, from the place my heart shattered completely and where my nightmares began. Where I was left by the one I love.

"Don't worry Logan, Carlos and I will take care of you, I promise" James softly whispered as he carried me to his room, where his lover waited for us.

That led me to let out a whimper as I clutched onto the taller brunette tightly as I was lead to be comfort by my two best friends, while all I wanted was to be held and comforted by Kendall. That's all I want, that's all I need, and that's all I desire for, to be held by my Knight and shining armor but he wasn't that, he was just my beautiful monster.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know this was suppose to be a one - shot, but this small story is a prompt that has been asked by someone for me to write on tumblr and asked me to continue so... TADA!

Please Review!

xoxo

~Love and Peace Forever


	3. Chapter 3

**_James' Point of View_**

I walked down the long corridor in silence, not a single sound echoed through the quiet hallway. I slowly walked down the carpet floor; a sleeping Logan snuggled close to the crook of my neck as I carried him to my bedroom that I shared with my lover. I pulled Logan closer to my body, smiling softly when I felt Logan unconsciously bury his face deeper into the crook of my neck, while his hands clutched tighter to my muscle tank top. A light sigh escaped my parted lips, a relief passing through my body as I finally reached my bedroom door; I shifted lightly, putting Logan's weight against my body and my arm that was wrapped around his waist as I used my other hand to grab the door knob and turn it to the left, soon the door was open. I quickly readjusted Logan in my arms and walked in: my beautiful Carlos quickly by my side, a frown upon his gorgeous face as he took notice in the condition Logan was in.

"Oh, Logan" Carlos whispered, his mocha brown orbs glazing over with un-shed tears; his bottom lip trembling, as he brought one of his hands to lightly touch the bare skin of Logan's back, softly caressing the cold skin that wasn't covered with the stained bed sheets.

Carlos slowly turned his attention from the sleeping boy in my arms, to me; his mocha glazed orbs locking with my hazel ones, as I noticed heartbreak and sadness in his beautiful eyes. I let a soft smile form upon my lips, before leaning over and placing a sweet and loving kiss upon my lover's lips. It was a simple kiss, yet it told a million words of love and adoration that I have for my Hispanic baby. I pulled away slowly, letting my eyelid flutter open and having time to see Carlos' eyelids do the same. My gaze was broken when I heard small whimpering coming from the sleeping brunette in my arms; I slowly moved past Carlos and walked to our shared bed. Once I reached for the now queen sized bed –our twin beds pushed together- I laid softly laid Logan upon the clean sheets, sighing softly when the smaller brunette would tighten his hold upon my shirt.

It only took a few minutes before Logan let go and quickly laid in a fetal position; making my heart break a bit. I heard our bedroom door open, making me quickly glance behind my shoulder to notice Carlos walk in quietly with a bowl filled with water and a towel inside. I smiled at Carlos as he walked past me and kneeled against the bed; placing the bowl on our night stand. Carlos bit his bottom lip as he pulled away the stained bed sheet; gasping lightly at the sight of dark bruises forming. I had to turn away when I caught the sight of Logan's entrance; making my stomach churn as anger started to surround me, making me wonder how Kendall could even treat our innocent Logan like that, making me think of all the passionate and love making nights I past with Carlos.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a few whimpers escape from the half-asleep brunette, making me turn to see Carlos cleaning the open wounds and Logan's sensitive entrance. After a few minutes, my lover was done, quickly dropping the towel into the now dirty filled water and quickly opening the nightstand and taking out a pair of boxers and slipping it onto Logan. After pouring the dirty filled water down the kitchen drain and coming back to change into our pajamas, Carlos and I quickly slipped into bed; Carlos on the left and I on the right of Logan who laid between us as we hugged the broken boy, while our hands interlocked and we slowly drifted to sleep, even though the last thing we heard was a whimpering Logan; whispers of Kendall's name passing his lips and confessions of love being made.

"_I love you Kendall…_"

* * *

**Author's Note: **The third part of this story, you could say. I'm working on the fourth part right now. Gotta' let those fans of this story on tumblr and fanfiction recieve their daily dose of this story haha. BTW! This has been my very first person story! Yay! lol.

Please Review!

xoxo

~Love and Peace Forever


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks. Three, long and very dreadful weeks have gone by. Three weeks since that specific night of pain and heartache; that night that lead my only source of life, to become crushed and shattered, to become mechanic and beat only to keep me alive; although a deep and painful wound was carved deeply into the beating flesh. All this pain that I feel, all the heartache that I endure with each minute of the day and every passing hour of the night was all caused by _him_; the beautiful male that made my heart speed up, made my cheeks ache with each smile my lips will form, with each touch his hands would give my bare skin, but the moment I would always cherish even if for him I was just a way to please his needs, will always be when him and I were connected as one; his body pressed closely to mine, to have my tight, warm, velvet walls clutching tightly around his pulsing member.

I take a deep breath; slowly letting my eyelids flutter close and softly shaking my head from side to side, trying to desperately get rid of the consuming thoughts involving _him_. Still, the thoughts of _him_ linger around my mind, like a poisonous pain that will always be around until it is finally cured. Yet, I would never be cured from that pain or will I ever want too; the pain is like a sweet reminder of what I had with _him_. It will always be the painful reminder of what I could never again have with my beautiful monster; the beautiful monster that has left his marking on my body, soul, and broken heart. My beautiful monster that has taken every single thing from me; my sanity, my soul, my virginity, and the possibility to fall in love with someone else. Everything is gone because of _him_.

An audible sigh escapes my parted lips; pale eyelids fluttering open and the light that my nightstand lamp provided slowly fogging my vision for only a few seconds. I slowly lean my head against the bed headboard, letting my chocolate orbs travel around the room and noticing for the first time, ever since I left this room for three weeks, that nothing has changed, and nothing will ever change. I felt a slight tug around my broken heart strings, feeling the light stinging sensation inside my chest; while my brown eyes traveled to the other side of the room.

Ever since I sorted out my feelings for him, back in eight grade; I always known that by biggest wish was to share a bed with the one that held my heart. To be able to sleep against him and wake up each morning wrapped in his muscular arms. But that dream slowly faded away when I stepped foot in California and Josephine Taylor came in the picture. I quickly turned away from the bed that belonged to him, trying not to think about Jo and _Kendall_ in that bed. I shook those thoughts away quickly, getting comfortable in my bed and bringing the white sheets and blankets over my fragile and trembling body; my back turned to the only source of light in the room, as I stared at the wall, slowly feeling sleep consume me.

I was almost there, almost in the arms of darkness, and a step away from the land of dreams; but everything came tumbling down when that light squeak came from the closed, oak door. Soon the light footsteps could be counted, suddenly followed by the light click of the door being locked. I laid there still, eyelids covering my brown orbs from any image of _him_ and the light from my lamp. Five minutes passed, when I felt his touch, the touch that I loved the most, and then followed by his voice, the voice that broke my heart with his confession of love for his girlfriend. But tonight it was different, everything was different.

"Logan?" he asked; the hint of lust and desire wrapped around his beautiful voice.

"Yes, Kendall?" I whispered, letting my eyelids flutter open before I turned to look at him, to drink in his image.

"I need you, I need to kiss you, I need to feel you… I need to be inside of you" he whispered, before leaning down and capturing my lips with his own.

And I needed him, even though after everything was finished and his desires were pleased, he would leave me again, and I would be left with a shattered heart… _all over again._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Welp... Ask me for more, or tell me to leave it here... It's your choice and decision. And the only way to know is in a review! So review my lovelies!

Please REVIEW!

xoxo

~Love and Peace Forever


	5. Chapter 5

Here I am, once again; all the feelings and emotions I tried to block, three weeks ago are coming back, the remembrance of being hurt and having my heart being broken in two are long forgotten at this very moment. Here I am, lying down on wrinkled, dirty, white sheets; my naked body arching off the bed mattress as pleasure filled throughout my heated flesh and limbs. A pathetic whimper escaped my parted, dry lips; my arms and fingers tangling themselves around Kendall's neck and golden locks of hair, my legs quickly wrapping themselves around Kendall's muscular, but yet thin waist: pulling him closer, letting him go in deeper inside me, letting the beautiful blonde fill himself inside of me.

The slapping of skin echoed throughout the heated room; loud moans and whimpers could be heard throughout the empty apartment of 2J. And for once I was grateful that everyone was gone for the night, James and Carlos on a romantic date, while Mama Knight and Katie went to go watch a movie; and to know that this perfect night I could let Kendall take my body to please his own and once again let him shatter my heart, even though in the long run it will bring back an unbearable pain to my already aching chest. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt an explosion of pleasure course through my body, Kendall finding my sweet spot and hitting it perfectly with his erected cock. I let my body arch into his sweaty chest; I soon was feeling his muscular arms wrap around my thin frame, as my legs and arms tighten around his heaving body as he kept pounding into me: small whimpers of pain escaping my lips as I felt burning liquid run down my stretched cheeks, yet the pleasure was still there, taking control of my already weakening body.

Suddenly, every movement, every pant and moan, every whimper and gasps, every pleasure that filled and coursed through our heated bodies was suddenly stopped; when the sound of a door being slammed open against our shared bedroom and an audible gasp echoed through the now quiet room. Soon fright and horror coursed through my body as I let it become stiff against Kendall's sweaty one as we both turned to the right, my brown orbs widening in fear and terror when it caught the sight of an angry James and a shocked Carlos standing at the bedroom's door way. From that moment I knew that my world would fall apart and soon I would never have this contact with Kendall ever again, and that's when I let the tears fall as James loud and angered voice boomed around the silent room; and all I could do was hold onto Kendall as if it would be the last time I would ever be this close to my beautiful monster I was in love with.

"What the fuck is going on here?" James shouted, and soon my world became a blur.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know it's short, but that's what this whole story is basically holds. Small chapters and yet so many emotions. Idea for this chapter came from the reviewer Walk In The Sunshine! Credit to the ending on her (the whole James catching them on the act!) Anyways Review and Alert! Share and Review!

xoxo

Love and Peace Forever


	6. Chapter 6

It all happened too fast, too sudden, too quickly. To being able to let pleasure and pain consume my fragile body while the one I loved only used me to pleasure his needs, to the moment that our bedroom door was slammed open, and to the very moment were James Diamond let his wrath, disgust, and anger take over in control. I could clearly hear the anger and disgust in James voice as it echoed throughout the damped, silent room. It was clear that he had enough of me being used and hurt all while trying to help Kendall with his sexual needs, and to just be tossed aside like a used condom when he was finished and very well satisfied. I perfectly understood that James was just done with my actions, with my stupidity, and with letting my already withering heart be broken more by the man that didn't see me as anything but his sex toy. Because that's what I really am to Kendall Knight, I'm just his sex toy.

I let my eyelids flutter close, trying to shut out the images before me as I clenched onto Kendall, hoping and wishing this wouldn't be our last night of "love making" and that this was just a big nightmare and that when I would wake up, Kendall would be there asking me once again to pleasure his sexual needs. But I knew that in the back of my mind this would be the end of our nightly escapades; that after this encounter that Kendall would have with James, I would finally be liberated from the pain, heartache of being used and being emotionally broken. But deep down, I didn't want to stop, even if it would lead me to my painful, heartbroken death.

I wrapped my arms tighter around Kendall's upper back, pulling the stunned blonde closer to my own withering body, all while burying my face into the crook of his neck; hoping with these innocent actions, I could be shielded away from the angry and disappointed eyes of James Diamond and Carlos Garcia. But these actions weren't enough, soon I felt Kendall's body being pulled away from my own; disconnecting Kendall away from my body all too rapidly and painfully. Pain soon became dominant in my body, but becoming permanent in my abused hole. Tears soon started to trickle down my cheeks, as my chest heaved in fright and terror, but only to become horrified when the shouts and screams took over the once silent room.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Kendall!" James shouted, pulling harshly at Kendall, making him stumble while looking angrily at the brunette.

"Wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with you! Barging in my bedroom without knocking!" Kendall hissed, pulling away from James' grip and staring harshly at James.

"I have the right to barge in like this when you are only using _my_ best friend as a damn sex slave!" James shouted, his body trembling in anger, all while his hands turned into fists.

"Sex slave? Ha! What do you know James?" Kendall shouted back, glaring at the brunette but also turning and glaring at me as well, making my heart break while looking quickly down.

"Don't act stupid, Knight! You've only been using Logan just to satisfy your needs just because your girlfriend, Jo won't open her legs for you!" James shouted stepping in front of Kendall and staring straight into his angry eyes.

"That's because Jo has class, not like Logan who is willing to let me fuck him." Kendall said, smirk forming upon his lips.

Soon, everything moved quickly. James suddenly brought a fist up and punched Kendall across the face, making Kendall stumble and fall down to the floor in shock; slowly raising a hand to touch his busted lip, blood staining his fingertips. Anger suddenly flashed before his eyes as he quickly stood up and tackled James, both now fighting and punching each other. Suddenly Carlos started shouting for them to stop and tried to break them up, all mean while I just sat there, everything around me was a blur as Kendall's words echoed throughout my body, making what was left of my heart wither to death.

All of a sudden, I heard Carlos shout my name, making me look at him before looking at the two men fighting. I quickly got up and made my way to help Carlos break Kendall and James up when suddenly I felt a hard hit on my left side of my face, making me stumble and fall back, when suddenly pain shot through my head as I crashed with the open dresser, hitting the back of my head hard. Everything was staring to blur once again when suddenly something crashed above me and my world soon went black, the last thing I would ever hear was Kendall's scream in fright and worry of my name.

"Logan!"

* * *

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the long delay, I blame it on writer's block. But here's the sixth part and I have to say... It sucks butt! But I'll let you guys be the judge of that.

Please Review!

XOXO

~Love and Peace Forever


	7. Chapter 7

**_Kendall's Point Of View_**

"_Logan!"_

I felt my accelerating heart come to a sudden halt, as Logan's name escaped from my parted lips; my emerald orbs widening as Logan's fragile and naked body laid against and on top of the broken dresser. I felt my stomach start to churn as blood slowly started to appear, tainting the pale, porcelain skin; while vile slowly traveled up my throat and into my mouth, threatening to come out as I took a step forward. The silence was short lived, as I felt a hand push against my tense body, pushing me away from the wounded boy that laid unmoving, in front of me.

"Oh my god! Logan!" Carlos screamed in terror, his mocha orbs glazing with unshed tears; quickly pulling the smaller brunette into his arms, as he cradled the delicate body back and forth.

"Wake up Logan! Wake up!" Carlos cried, as he held to Logan tighter, those unshed tears slowly traveling down his caramel skin as he rocked back and forth, whimpering against the tainted red flesh.

I couldn't move, I couldn't feel, as my emerald orbs stared at the scene before me. The sound of something ripping and breaking slowly filled my eardrums, as I stood there not knowing what to do, for once not leading or taking action. All I could do was stare at Carlos as he rocked back and forth, trying to get Logan to wake up. But the words became silent, as the sound of my heart breaking became louder.

"Logan, wake up! Please wake up! Wake up!" Carlos sobbed, looking down at the broken boy in his arms, blood oozing down from the open wounds in his head. Carlos shook Logan again, only to whimper when no reaction came from the smaller boy, my smaller boy.

"Why won't he wake up James?!" Carlos shouted, questioning the brunette who stood in silence. Carlos' question lingered throughout the room for a few seconds, only to be broken by the tall brunette boy.

"I don't know baby, but we have to take Logie to the hospital." James mumbled as he quickly made his way to Carlos and Logan. James knelt down besides Carlos, as he carefully took my Logan into his arms, cradling Logan's head against his chest, while wrapping his arms around the body that I own.

James stood carefully up, motioning Carlos to grab a blanket. The smaller boy quickly stood up and tumbled over to my bed, pulling the sheets and quickly making his way to James, as he handed the white sheets to the taller boy, who quickly covered my Logan's body.

As both boys made their way to the door, I felt a rush of possessiveness and dominance take over me, as I quickly stood in front of them, blocking the way out. I stared into the angry hazel orbs that belonged to James Diamond.

"Move out of the fucking way, Knight." James hissed, as he moved toward the door, only for me to block it.

"Give me Logan." I growled, never looking away from the intense look I was receiving.

"Get the fuck out of my sight, Knight!" James growled, as he hugged Logan tighter against his chest.

Suddenly I felt a hit against my face as I stumbled away from the door, quickly looking up to see Carlos standing there, his fist close to his chest, as I realized I was hit by him. James glanced at Carlos before quickly making his way out the door, followed by the Latino boy, only to stop and look at me, hatred filled and showing in his eyes, as he whispered the words that slowly pierced by heart with truth.

"Don't you dare show up at the hospital Kendall! Because of you and your actions, we may lose Logan tonight. This is your entire fault."

And as Carlos left the room and apartment with James, I slid down to the ground and sat there, as tears trailed down my cheeks as guilt began to eat me away, because it was my fault that Logan was at the brink of death.

* * *

**Authors Note**: I really dislike how this turned out... But the only opinion that count is yours! So REVIEW! PLEASE! IM BEGGING HERE!

xoxo

~**Love and Peace Forever**


	8. Chapter 8

"_Help! We need help! Please someone, help us!"_

"_We need assistance! Our friend is badly wounded!"_

"_Oh god… What? How? How did this happen!?"_

"_There was an accident, which lead our friend to fall into wood and hit his head hard! Please you have to help us!"_

"_Don't worry, we'll take it from here… John! Call in for an emergency CAT scan and prepare room five for an emergency surgery. Stat!"_

"_Son, I need you to place your friend on the bed carefully okay? We don't want to damage anything else and we don't know if he has neck injury so please place him carefully."_

"_I… I… I'll try my best not to hurt Logan"_

"_Is that this boy's name?"_

"_Y-yes, his name is Hortence Logan Mitchell… We just c-call him L-L-Logan…"_

"_Logan will be fine sweetheart, I promise. You did a good job placing him down onto the bed. I need the two of you to calm down; we'll take it from here."_

"_Wait! Where are you taking Logan?!"_

"_We're going to help heal his wounds, so please be patient. That's all we ask for."_

"_Elaine! Everything is set! We need to hurry now before there is more damage!" _

"_On it John! Don't worry boys we'll take care of him!"_

"_James… Logan is going to be okay… isn't he?"_

"_Oh baby, come here. I don't have the answer but what we need to do is just wait and hope for the best."_

"_I don't want to lose him James… I can't lose my best friend… my brother…"_

"_Neither can I baby… Neither can I…"_

"_James, promise me you'll never leave me and let go?"_

"_I promise Carlitos, I promise… I love you…"_

"_I love you too"_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know most of you are going to kill me for this because it's so short and very different. But I wanted to try this style and do this scene without explaining so much. So I leave you to criticize me for this chapter, I think I'll need it. Anyways please review! It would mean a lot!

So REVIEW!

xoxo

Love and Peace Forever

P.S: Follow me on Tumblr at and on Twitter Misslovelycuppy


End file.
